


Snacks and Sunsets

by aapplejooce



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Eventual Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, beach, epic gamer moment, everyone's favorite maknae, mystery man uwu, panicked gays, siblings(but not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aapplejooce/pseuds/aapplejooce
Summary: Jeongin decides to go to the beach with his friends one day. While he's there, he meets just about the prettiest boy he's ever seen.





	1. Snacks pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin heads to the beach with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! This is the very first fic I've ever written and then published here. I'm excited to share this with you, so here we go!

 ---Jeongin--- 

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"5 more minutes..." Jeongin groaned as his alarm woke him up at exactly 6:00 in the morning. School was over, so he wasn't necessarily _required_ to wake up this early anymore, but he chose to anyways, for the sake of routine. Today was the first Friday of summer vacation, after a long freshman year. Looking back on it, Jeongin thought that he had a good time, but overall it was just too much work for his liking. 

Jeongin rolled onto his side to grab his phone off his night stand, which he glanced at only to find no new notifications.

 _The hyungs must still be asleep_ , he thought as he was re-reading their messages from last night. He, Seungmin, Chan, and Woojin had agreed to meet at the beach that afternoon, to celebrate the two oldest's graduation and to kick off the best summer yet. Jeongin had only met the other three boys this last school year after transferring from another school district, but they were his closest friends. All four had shared drama class, which was where they met. Jeongin had never been very good at making friends, what with moving around a lot for his parents' work as a kid and his timid personality, so he was glad his hyungs had taken them under their wings. He had no idea where he would be without them. Now if he could only find himself a boyfriend...

*DING*

A sudden noise interrupted Jeongin's train of thought. It was a text from Seungmin.

 

seungie: Hey nini, you awake yet?

innie: you know I am, what's up?

seungie: I just woke up, how are you?

innie: I'm doing just fine, how about you?

seungie: I'm good as well. You ready for the beach this afternoon?

innie: heck yeah I am! I've had my bag packed since last night. I am kinda sad that Woojin-hyung and Channie-hyung are leaving soon though.

seungie: Yeah... me too. But this is gonna be the most fun summer ever to make up for it!

innie: yeah!

seungie: Hey, speaking of which, do you wanna come over and hang out before we head over to the beach? I'm bored :(

innie: sure! I'll be there in a few.

 

Jeongin rolled out of bed and checked the time on his phone. It was already 7:00.  _I guess I was awake for a while_ , he thought as he got dressed. He grabbed his bag, unplugged his phone, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There, he grabbed a granola bar for a quick breakfast, and wrote a note telling his parents where he would be. Not that they were around much anyways, with work and all. He left the note on the counter, and with that, he walked out the door, headed to Seungmin's house. 

Seungmin only lived a block away from Jeongin, which is part of why they became such good friends. Seongmin always helped the younger in math though the school year, and Jeongin returned the favor by helping the older with history. The proximity of their houses aided their little tutoring program, and they quickly grew to become close friends. Jeongin would always rant to Seungmin about his boy troubles, and the older would rant back about his brother. Soon enough Seungmin introduced Jeongin to Chan and Woojin, and the four of them became inseparable. 

It only took a few minutes for Jeongin to reach Seungmin's doorstep. Right when Jeongin was about to ring the doorbell, Seungmin opened the door with a wide smile.

"Hi Nini!"

"Hey Seungmin!"

The two boys greeted each other and made their way to Seungmin's room. Jeongin dropped his stuff in a corner and flopped onto Seungmin's bed, the older jumping right on top of him.

"Ack!!" Jeongin cried, as Seungmin giggled. "What was that for?" he asked, pushing Seungmin off of him.

"Just felt like it, " Seungmin answered with a mischievous grin, adjusting his position to lay next to his younger friend. "Sooo... What's new with you?"

"Oh same old boring stuff. No job, no boyfriend, only you, Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung to keep me company, " Jeongin said with a sigh.

"Aw bubs, don't stress, I'm sure someone will come around soon enough. Until then, you for sure still have us!" Seungmin told the younger, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah ok. What about you, how are you doing?" Jeongin asked in response.

"Oh you know. Wonpil's off at college, having fun with his friends. Mom and Dad are working. All I do is play video games every day." Seungmin replied. 

"Ugh, what depressing lives we lead. But hey, at least you have a brother, I'm all alone, " the younger boy pouted.

"Ha! You're lucky! Wonpil is such a pain. Every time I ask him for advice on something he just blows me off saying 'I had to figure it out for myself, you should too, ' he is  _so_ annoying" Seungmin groaned.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a brat all the time he'd be nicer to you," Jeongin muttered  with a smirk.

"Hey, you take that back!" Seungmin said, hitting the younger on the shoulder.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Jeongin replied, brushing off Seungmin's hand.

"Whatever! Pick up your controller, we're playing Mario, " Seungmin commanded, sitting up on his bed and turning on his switch. 

Seungmin and Jeongin played Mario for a few hours (as they ended up doing far too often during their study sessions), teasing each other the whole time. Jeongin picked up his phone and noticed that it was noon.

"Hey hyung, we should probably leave soon, we're supposed to be at the beach in half an hour," Jeongin notified the older, pausing the game. 

"Oh crap you're right. I'll get dressed, go ahead and raid the kitchen for some food to bring with us," Seungmin replied, standing from his bed and turning off his switch. 

Jeongin left Seungmin alone to dress and looked through every cabinet in the older's kitchen for food. He ended up grabbing some potato chips and four gatorades, one for him and one for each of his friends. Ageter Jeongin had gathered the snacks, Seungmin entered the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter, carrying both of the boys' bags.

"You all set?" He asked, handing Jeongin his bag. The younger nodded, a smile spreading across his face in anticipation. "Well then let's go!" the older said, returning Jeongin's smile.

The boys hopped in Seungmin's car and drove to the beach. It took them exactly 7 minutes to get there, and they ended up leaving at 12:06, meaning that they were a little early for their meet up. 

"Let's find a spot to set up, " Seungmin suggested as he got out of the car and grabbed his things from the backseat. Jeongin agreed and followed Seungmin to a clear spot on the beach. 

"Wow, I'm surprised we found such a good spot at this time in the afternoon, " Jeongin said as he laid his towel out on the sand.

"I know right? The beach is usually hella crowded by now, " Seungmin replied, doing the same.

The boys sat on their towels for a minute when Jeongin spoke up, "I hope Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung get here soon, I wanna play," he said with a pout.

"Well hope no longer! Here we are!" exclaimed a voice from behind the two boys. Jeongin looked over his shoulder to see that the owner of the voice was...

"Channie-hyung!!" Jeongin lept up with excitement, giving Chan a huge hug, Woojin next. Seungmin followed suit.

"Hi guys!" Woojin greeted them, displaying his signature dinosaur smile. The two youngest invited the newcomers to settle with them, distributing the gatorades and potato chips that Jeongin brought along. For a while, the boys just sat on their towels, staring at the sea and chatting. Chan held Woojin's hand as they talked, and recounted the story of graduation night, where he asked the older to be his boyfriend, to the two younger boys. Those two had had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to happen for a while, but gladly congratulated the two older boys anyways. They continued chatting and recounting stories of their past week until Jeongin finally became restless. 

"Ahh hyung, didn't we come here to play in the water? We can talk later!" he said, turning to face Chan.

"Yeah, Jeongin's right, let's go have some fun. There's always more time to talk, " Woojin added, sending a wink towards the youngest.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right. Race you to the shore!!" Chan replied, darting up from his towel and making a beeline for the ocean, ditching his t-shirt somewhere along the way. The other boys jumped up and chased after him, catching up around the same time, perfectly prepared to pick Chan up and throw him into the water. 

Such antics ensued until all four boys were soaked, tired, and laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Whew, that was lots of fun! But I'm worn out. And hungry. Anyone want to come get snacks with me?" Jeongin asked the group. The older boys turned him down however, in favor of lying in the sun hoping to get tan.

"Alright, whatever floats your goat I guess," Jeongin said, grabbing his wallet and heading for the snack bar.

"Its  _boat_ not  _goat_!" Seungmin called after him.

"I know what I said," he called back over his shoulder. Jeongin turned back to the snack bar with a grin on his face, grateful to have such wonderful friends.

As Jeongin stood in line for snacks scanning the menu, he noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He took a baby step back and turned his head to investigate, and accidentally bumped into the person behind him in line. He turned around to apologize, but when he saw their face he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Holy shit..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please tell me in the comments, and let me know if you want more! I'm excited to see what you guys think!


	2. Snacks pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin decides to go to the beach with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! Let's jump right in.
> 
> squirrel = Jisung  
> minHOE = Minho  
> sunshine = Felix  
> dark = Changbin  
> princess = Hyunjin

\--- Hyunjin ---

Hyunjin was standing in front of the crowd on the day of his graduation, speaking as student body president. Everything was going great. He was delivering his speech flawlessly, even making a few people laugh. He was the beloved student representative that he always wanted to be. That was until about halfway through. He made eye contact with the prettiest boy he had ever seen. He had perfect eyes, a perfect nose, a perfect mouth, perfect  _everything_. Hyunjin lost his breath, forcing him to stop his speech. It felt like time stopped, he lost himself in this boy's face. Then he heard shouting from behind him, it snapped him out of his trance. He glanced over his shoulder to see that it was one of his best friends, Jisung. He gave Jisung a little thumbs up and was about to resume his speech when...

*bzzzt* 

His phone buzzed, and he woke up.

 _Ugh, I was having such a good dream, what can they want now?_   he thought, checking the time.  _7:16?? too early._ He unlocked his phone and opened his group chat with his best friends, the one that woke him up.

 

squirrel: HI GUYS!

minHOE: Hey baby

sunshine: Hi Jisung!

dark: why are you awake, it's so early

squirrel: Do you wanna go to the beach today?

sunshine: YES

princess: I agree with Changbin, why are you up so early, school got out a week ago. I could still be sleeping right now but you RUDELY INTERRUPTED me

minHOE: we get it, drama queen, you need your beauty sleep

minHOE: but ji, I am hella down for the beach

dark: if Felix wants to go, I'll go too.

princess: 1. I am NOT a drama queen, I just value my sleep but 2. I am down for the beach if y'all are.

squirrel: Great, sounds like a plan!

squirrel: I'll meet you guys there at noon?

minHOE: Works for me

sunshine: Binnie and I as well :D

princess: See you there.

 

Hyunjin hit send and locked his phone.  _I guess I better get up then,_ he thought, pushing himself into a sitting position. He shoved his blankets off of himself and stood up to get dressed and pack a bag for that afternoon. While he was packing he thought about what he was going to do until it was time to go to the beach.

 _I can't bug Felix, he's probably at Changbin's. I can't bug Jisung he's_ definitely _at MInho's. I hate third wheeling, why do all my friends have to be couples. I wish I had a boyfriend. I guess I could see what Yeji's up to. Ugh, I have to hang out with my_ sister _. I definitely need a boyfriend._ Hyunjin finished packing his bag and walked down the hallway to his twin sister's room. He saw her laying on her bed, scrolling through instagram on her phone.

"Boo!" Hyunjin half-shouted as he ran up behind her and poked her sides. 

Yeji jumped, "Hey! Why would you do that, you brat!?" she demanded, smacking her brother on the arm.

"I have no one to hang out with, please entertain me, " Hyunjin said, flopping down on top of her.

"Sounds like a you problem," Yeji said, pushing Hyunjin off of her and onto the floor. "But also a me problem," she added with a sigh, climbing off her bed and sitting down next to her brother. "Wanna play Smash Bros.?" she asked.

"Oh, Jiji, you know me too well," Hyunjin replied, pushing himself off the ground and offering Yeji a hand in doing the same.

"Never call me that again," she said, ignoring Hyunjin's hand and brushing past him into the living room to turn on their switch.

"Love you too," Hyunjin muttered with a small smile, following his sister.  

Hyunjin grabbed his controller and sat next to Yeji on the couch. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter, Yej, I am boss at this game," he threatened, selecting his favorite character, Kirby.

"Yeah right, you lose every time we play," Yeji retaliated, selecting the option to play as a random character.

"Getting bold are we?" Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow towards his sister.

"Oh just shut up and play," Yeji answered, pushing Hyunjin and starting the match. 

Hyunjin fought valiantly, but in the end, he lost the first match. And the second... and the third. After his eighth loss, he finally gave in.

"Alright so... maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was. You win," Hyunjin resigned with a sigh. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Yeji asked, raising a hand to her ear, teasing her brother, "I couldn't hear you, can you speak up?"

"Oh, you know what I said! I have to leave soon anyway, turns out I'm not entirely lonely, unlike you," Hyunjin said, seeing that it was already 11:15. He threw a jab at Yeji in there too, because why not?

"Ok whatever mister 'I'm so good at smash,' where are you going? You got a hot date?" Yeji asked, with a teasing smile.

"Ugh no, I wish. I'm meeting the gang at the beach," Hyunjin sighed.

"Oh ok cool, tell them I said hi, " Yeji replied, easing up on the teasing.

"Will do. See you later loser," Hyunjin said as he left the living room and walked back to his bedroom. He grabbed his bag and shot a text to the group chat telling them that he was leaving and would be at the beach soon. Hyunjin plucked his keys off the counter and headed out the front door, making sure that Yeji would tell their parents where he was if they asked. Finally, he jumped in his car and drove to the beach. 

He arrived at about 11:30, earlier than they had planned to meet.  _Oh well, guess I should find us a spot to sit_ , he thought, grabbing his bag out of the back and locking his car.  _Hey, it's not even that crowded today_ , he noticed, looking along the shore for a place to settle down. He decided on a spot that was directly in the middle of the water and the snack bar. If he knew his friends (which he did), they were sure to be hungry quick. 

Hyunjin sat on his towel waiting for his friends until noon when they finally arrived. Jisung and Minho got there first, announcing this to Hyunjin by tackling him from behind.

"You little shit!" Hyunjin said, smiling slightly and raising an arm to hit Jisung.

"Glad to see you too, hyung!" Jisung squeaked, grinning and hiding behind Minho for safety. When given a questioning look from Hyunjin, Minho just shrugged, as if to tell the younger that he had no control of the situation. Before Hyunjin could stand up to tackle Jisung, Changbin and Felix arrived.

"Hi, guys!" Felix exclaimed, with a smile so bright that it made every one of them smile back. Hyunjin's plan of revenge was foiled as the boys continued their greetings and set up their towels. They decided to sit in the sun for a bit before getting in the water, to settle in a little. Hyunjin thought this was a great idea, they could talk about their week and catch up with each other. Instead, it ended up becoming a 'who can be grosser with their boyfriend?' contest, Hyunjin being disappointingly ineligible. He let this carry on for a few minutes until finally, he was tired of hearing the disgustingly sweet (sometimes sexual, gross) words come out of his four best friends' mouths. 

Still upset about his failed plan earlier to get revenge on Jisung, Hyunjin came up with an even better one, one that would free him from this torture. Swiftly, he snatched Jisung off of Minho's lap, whom the younger was about to kiss, and threw him on his back, running for the shore.

"No, no, Hyunjin, no! I swear to god if you throw me in the water you're going to-" Jisung shouted at Hyunjin until he was rudely interrupted by his dip in the sea. After having a good laugh to himself, Hyunjin helped his friend stand up out of the water.

"By the way..." he said, "Yeji says hi." Hyunjin grinned, pleased with himself and with the annoyed look on Jisung's face. He went to turn around to beckon the rest of their friends to join him, but before he could, he was grabbed firmly around the waist and heaved off his feet. Knowing what was coming next, Hyunjin plugged his nose and closed his eyes.

"THAT'S for stealing my boyfriend!" Minho exclaimed as he threw Hyunjin into the water. Just as Hyunjin was about to resurface, Minho joined him under the water. Changbin and Felix had run over, teaming up to throw the eldest into the sea. "Oh, it's on now," Minho threatened, lunging for Felix as he emerged from the water. The five boys waged war on each other, forming two alliances, the two older and the three younger boys on separate teams. There were many splash battles, ranging in intensity, but in the end, Minho and Changbin surrendered after a particularly rough dip under the water.

"That's it, we give up!" Changbin cried, flopping dramatically into the water.

Felix giggled, "That easy?" he asked as he leaned down to retrieve his boyfriend. The boys officially made peace, and returned to their towels, laughing.

When they had settled down, instead of returning to their grossest couple contest, to Hyunjin's surprise, the four other boys actually began a conversation.

"Wow, what is this, you guys are- talking to me? Unheard of!" Hyunjin teased.

"What, would you rather we go back to what we were doing before? Because that can happen easily," Minho asked, with a threatening grab of Jisung's hand.

"No, no, just we need some snacks I think. If this conversation is really going to be a good one," Hyunjin answered quickly, realizing how hungry he was.

"Hmm, yeah! That's a great idea hyung! Why don't you go and get some?" Felix asked with cunning eyes but a smile so adorable that Hyunjin couldn't resist it.

"Ugh yeah ok. I'll be right back," Hyunjin said, grabbing his wallet and walking to go get in line at the snack bar. "But no funny business while I'm gone!" he added, calling over his shoulder.

"You got it!" Jisung replied, no doubt with a shit-eating grin.

Hyunjin shook his head at his friends and joined the snack bar line. He began studying the menu, figuring out what to eat. He had almost reached a decision when something shiny caught his eye. He stepped forward to get a better look and accidentally bumped into the person in front of him. He was getting ready to apologize when they turned around, but as soon as he saw their face he lost all the words he had prepared.

_Aw fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo chapter two! It was a lil' longer than the first one yay! You probably definitely know what's going on but idk I'm ready to reveal it next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	3. Snacks pt. 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers meet at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry this took so much longer than the other chapter, I got really busy, but it is kind of a double chapter so, I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy!

\---Jeongin---

 

  _Holy crap I just ran into the most beautiful, pretty, stunning stranger that I've ever seen. I don't think I'm breathing. What am I gonna do? I can't just apologize?? He's too high above me to accept that. What should I do oh no oh no oh no he's making eye contact I have to say something!_

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you! I mean well obviously I didn't mean to but - I'm sorry!" Jeongin said.

"What? Oh! Don't be, I totally bumped into  _you_. I was just trying to get a look at something I saw out of the corner of my eye, I stepped forward, right into you," the stranger replied, taking the blame for the incident.

 _Nuh-uh, no way. This is impossible. You can't take the blame. But I guess that makes sense._  

"Oh really? Me too! I mean, I stepped backward though, so I guess we ran into each other," he rationalized out-loud.

"Hm, yeah, I guess we did," the stranger agreed.

_Whew ok, I guess that's settled._

"Can I buy you a candy bar to make up for it anyway?" he added. 

_WHAT NO WAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME_

"Huh? Um.. oh uh, sure! If you're ok with that of course," Jeongin agreed, hesitantly. 

"Haha, of course I am, why would I have offered if I wasn't?" laughed the stranger.

_Ughhh you're right I'm stupid. How can I fix this? OH great idea, project onto him._

"I don't know, maybe you felt bad, and just blurt it out? Sounds like something I would do," Jeongin responded honestly. 

_Yes ok this is going great_

"Ha no, I usually try to think before I speak. Speaking to you though, it's hard to think about anything, much less about what I say," he replied, sending Jeongin spinning. 

_Why can't you just agree with what I say? WAIT huh?_

"Ah! Uh, what?" Jeongin was stunned.

_I can't believe he just said that_

"I mean... you're really cute, I'm having a hard time focusing on anything but you, to be honest." The stranger seemed to be gaining confidence, while jeongin was losing it. 

_OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TELLING ME?_

"Oh uh... haha"  _This is unbelievable_ "No one's ever said that to me before," Jeongin confessed. 

"REALLY??? Wow! I can't believe it! Because honestly, I think you're the cutest person I've ever seen." The stranger seemed to know what he was doing to the younger boy, throwing him compliment after compliment.

_NO WAY this isn't happening this isn't real this is all a fever dream I came here to get snacks and met the boy of my dreams? That's impossible. OK, I have to play it cool._

"What! No way! You're cute too y' know!" Jeongin replied with the only thing he could think of. 

_YES ok, we are turning this situation around I am the confident gay now haha._

"uhh... huh?" The stranger seemed to be stunned.

_Oh, I didn't expect this to work goddamnit. OK just tell him the truth, it'll be fine._

"Yeah! To be honest, when I first turned around, I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe when I saw your face." He wasn't lying. 

_Ok, maybe a little TOO much truth but it's not like you can take it back now._

"No way! My friends always tell me that I'm pretty but I never believe them," the stranger replied, regaining some of his senses.  

_Oh, what? No way._

"Why not?" Jeongin asked.

"I don't know I guess I just, never really took the time to look?" The stranger's reply was disappointing. 

_Hmph_

"Well, next time you get a chance to look in a mirror, you should," Jeongin replied, with much more confidence than he thought he had. 

_Maybe you could see what I see._

_Oh shit reel it in Jeongin too much, too much._

"hm, anyways, what brings you to the beach today?" Jeongin kept the conversation going.

_Yes ok, situation under control._

"I came here with my friends, they wanted to hang out." A very boring reply.  

_That's weird, me too_

"Really? Me too, that's so cool!" But Jeongin made it fun somehow.

"Huh yeah, I guess it is. I was just gonna get some snacks when I came over here, but I ran into you. I guess that's a bonus," the stranger replied with a wink. 

_Oh no not again_

"ajfdghkjaf," was the sound that came out of Jeongin's mouth, miraculously. 

_Nice one Jeongin_

"How did you just say that out loud? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you choking?" The stranger was very concerned.

_I AM NOT OK oh my god oh my god pull it together!_

"No, just, that surprised me," Jeongin replied, lamely. 

_Ok perfect_

"Well, I plan to see you again in the future, so get used to it, I flirt a lot," the stranger said, with another wink. 

_What the fuuuuuuck_

"- Uh ok" Jeongin couldn't come up with a better reply. 

_Wow,  Jeongin the expert conversationalist_

"In fact, how about we make the future be tonight?" the stranger seemed to have made some plans on the spot.

_WHAT THIS ISN'T HAPPENING_

"What do you mean?" Jeongin replied, very confused.

"I really like talking to you here, I'd like to talk to you again sometime, and I'd like if that were to be tonight. How about you meet me over there at sundown? You don't live too far do you?" the stranger suggested a get together that night.

_Hoooooo boy ok this is fine_

"-" Jeongin was speechless.

_Totally fine_

"Hello?" The stranger was concerned.

"-" speechless, still.

_Entirely fine_

" *snaps* Hello? Earth to-- wait I don't even know your name," he realized. 

_OH shit my name_

"Jeongin," the boy in question replied, quietly and quickly. 

_That is my name ok thank God I still know something_

"What?" the reply was too fast for the stranger to catch.

_Oh, are you kidding!_

"My name! Jeongin. And no I don't live too far. And meeting you at sundown sounds great," Jeongin answered all of the stranger's questions at once. 

_Ope ok just say like five things at once I guess._

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you then!" the stranger was visibly excited.

 _Oh, he's not weirded out thank god. Wait. What's_ his  _name?_

"Wait! Before you go, I should know your name too," Jeongin asked, thinking properly for the first time in this conversation. 

"Oh! It's Hyunjin," the stranger, Hyunjin, answered.  

_Hyunjin. Huh_

"Alright, thanks Hyunjin. See you at sundown," Jeongin said with a smile.  

_I like that name_

"Bye Jeongin!" Hyunjin said as he walked away from the snack bar. Without any snacks. 

_Oh my God he said my name it sounds so perfect lord save me_

"Goodbye!"Jeongin waved to Hyunjin, a grin on his face.

_I'll see you tonight, Hyunjin_

_Wait, he still owes me candy!!_

 

 

_\---Hyunjin---_

 

_Wait ok who is this? Who gave you the right? I'm out here trying to get snacks and you're out here being the more adorable human ever. This isn't allowed._

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you! I mean well obviously I didn't mean to but - I'm sorry!" The stranger that Hyunjin bumped into apologized.

_Oh ok, and you're just gonna apologize like that. I see how this is gonna be._

"What? Oh! Don't be, I totally bumped into  _you_. I was just trying to get a look at something I saw out of the corner of my eye, I stepped forward, right into you," Hyunjin said, trying to take the blame. 

 _I will apologize back get_ destroyed _what are you gonna do about it? I may be panicking on the inside but my face will never show it._

"Oh really? Me too! I mean, I stepped backward though, so I guess we ran into each other." The stranger refused to accept this, instead, sharing the blame between the two of them. A rational conclusion.

_Very interesting, I see your angle. Trying to make me panic huh? It ain't working._

"Hm, yeah, I guess we did." Hyunjin wasn't sure what to say.

_I will prove it._

"Can I buy you a candy bar to make up for it anyway?" So he came up with something on the spot.

"Huh? Um.. oh uh, sure! If you're ok with that of course," the stranger replied, hesitantly. 

_Are you kidding?! That was supposed to make you break, how are you ok?? Oh, shit gotta say something._

"Haha, of course I am, why would I have offered if I wasn't?" Hyunjin tried to cover up his quick thinking.

 _Ok great going Hyunjin, you're supposed to impress the kid, but not_ that _much._

"I don't know, maybe you felt bad, and just blurt it out? Sounds like something I would do," the stranger said. 

_Oh, you got it on the dot. No way you're allowed to know that though!_

"Ha no, I usually try to think before I speak. Speaking to you though, it's hard to think about anything, much less about what I say," Hyunjin told the boy, trying to him impress him. This was obvious to everyone except, somehow, the impressor and the impressed. 

_We gottem boys_

"Ah! Uh, what?" The stranger was taken aback.

_Yes!!_

"I mean... you're really cute, I'm having a hard time focusing on anything but you, to be honest." Hyunjin kept with his train of thought, riding it for as long as he could. 

_I am on a ROLL all I gotta do is keep this going, then this pretty face will be mine._

"Oh uh... haha," the stranger muttered. "No one's ever said that to me before."

_Wait, deadass??_

"REALLY??? Wow! I can't believe it! Because honestly, I think you're the cutest person I've ever seen," Hyunjin said. 

_How can this kid not know how cute he is? This is not ok, he has to know. I guess I'm in it for more than just the face now._

"What! No way! You're cute too y' know!" The stranger replied with the last thing that Hyunjin expected to come out of his mouth.

_what_

"uhh... huh?" Hyunjin was thoroughly shocked.

_he didn't just do that, did he?_

"Yeah! To be honest, when I first turned around, I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe when I saw your face," the stranger said, seemingly truthfully. 

_well shit, he did. pull it together Hyunjin, you're okay you got this._

"No way! My friends always tell me that I'm pretty but I never believe them." Hyunjin had just accidentally exposed himself to this stranger that he had just met.

_wow great going buddy, reveal your insecurities to the kid you just met._

"Why not?" The stranger didn't seem to understand. 

_not as bad a reaction as expected ok you can bring this back_

"I don't know I guess I just, never really took the time to look?" Hyunjin tried (quite lamely) to cover his mistake.

_nice save_

"Well, next time you get a chance to look in a mirror, you should," the stranger said, encouraging Hyunjin.

 _oh, he's_ encouraging _too?? I'm in it to win it now_

"hm, anyways, what brings you to the beach today?" The stranger changed the subject.

_We're back in business baby. Insecurities? out of sight, out of mind. Cute boy? going to be mine. Hotel? Trivago. Put on the charm Hyunjin you got this._

"I came here with my friends, they wanted to hang out," Hyunjin answered with the truth. The plain old truth.

_Very charming, irresistible, just saying the actual reason, dumbass_

"Really? Me too, that's so cool!" Somehow the stranger found it much more interesting than it actually was.

_Well, at least he got something out of it. Try again._

"Huh yeah, I guess it is. I was just gonna get some snacks when I came over here, but I ran into you. I guess that's a bonus," Hyunjin said, recovering from his earlier mistake with a wink. 

_THAT's where it's at baby, let's go!!_

"ajfdghkjaf" The stranger managed to make that noise aloud.

_It worked! Holy crap it worked. Wait, is he okay? It looks like he's actually choking._

"How did you just say that out loud? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you choking?" Hyunjin was very concerned. 

_oh my god I killed him oh no oh no_

"No, just, that surprised me," the stranger said, recovering from his shock.

_oh, thank god. Charm back on_

"Well, I plan to see you again in the future, so get used to it, I flirt a lot," Hyunjin said with another wink.

_Wow, I'm knocking this conversation out of the park, for real!_

"- Uh ok," the stranger replied, seeming lost for a reply. 

_hm, he seemed to not understand._

"In fact, how about we make the future be tonight?" Hyunjin was really putting the charm on this time. 

_Great going ok, not like I had plans anyway, thanks, brain._

"What do you mean?"The stranger seemed confused.

_oh, are you kidding, gonna make me ramble out loud? unbelievable_

"I really like talking to you here, I'd like to talk to you again sometime, and I'd like if that were to be tonight. How about you meet me over there at sundown? You don't live too far do you?" Hyunjin felt like he just played twenty questions with the poor kid, except instead of taking turns, he asked all twenty questions at once.

_wow, what a roller coaster of a conversation. got the charm, got the insecurities, got the feelings, it's practically a buffet at this point!_

"-" the stranger didn't reply.

_oh shit_

"Hello?" Hyunjin tried for an answer.

_please answer_

"-," and did not receive one.

_goddamnit_

" *snaps* Hello? Earth to-- wait I don't even know your name" He tried again, realizing that he failed to gather the most basic piece of information about this stranger that had caught his attention.

_HOW did I not get his name, who even am I_

"Jeongin," the stranger replied, very high-pitched and barely audible. 

_I can't hear you_

"What?" Hyunjin asked.

_Pretty boy, please speak up._

"My name! Jeongin. And no I don't live too far. And meeting you at sundown sounds great." Jeongin had managed to keep track of Hyunjin's many (not that many) questions and answered them all.

_oh ok. mission accomplished, we gottem boys._

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you then!" Hyunjin made a move to walk away from the boy and the snack shack, back to his friends. 

_great ok, just end the conversation I guess_

"Wait! Before you go, I should know your name too," Jeongin interrupted him.

_oh shit, how did this conversation even happen?_

"Oh! It's Hyunjin," he said.

_That is my name, great job_

"Alright, thanks Hyunjin. See you at sundown," Jeongin said, with a smile on his face.

_asdkjfhakj he really just said my name like that! I think I'm in love!_

"Bye Jeongin!" Hyunjin called, turning away from his newfound crush to face in the direction of his friends.

_I gotta tell my boys this is such great news._

"Goodbye!"Jeongin called after Hyunjin, making his heart flutter.

_HAAAaaahh I'll see you tonight, Jeongin. I'm looking forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried something a little different this time, tell me what you thought of it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
